The very beginning of Densi
by beaf
Summary: So, this is my second fanfiction (in a week lol). I had a great idea so I thought why not? To figure out what I'm talking about you will need to read :) Reviews make me happy!
1. chapter 1

Kensi was drawing a small princess with a golden crown. Nell was just beside her drawing a girl with a computer (that it surprisingly looked like her).

They were five years old but they seemed to have imagination of he size of the world.

Marty Deeks was the new "student" of their class. He was a little boy with blond shiny hair and blue eyes. He was drawing a dragon when is pencil broke. Sighing, Marty asked everyone if they had a green pencil, but they didn't, or they were using it. Before walking to Kensi to ask her the same, he took a breath "you can do this Marty. It's not that difficult". He smiled and walked to Kensi and Nell's table. " Hey girls, d...do...can I borrow you a green pencil please?" He was asking both but he couldn't take his eyes off Kensi. For much of Deeks' AND Kensi's surprise, she smiled at him and gave him a green pencil. She wasn't exactly the type of girl who would play and be friends with boys. Actually,all the boys were afraid of her, since she could kick anyone's butt. After that, Deeks breathed correctly for the first time since he had arrived to her table and thanked her.

Later that day, when everyone apparently had gone home, Kensi was playing on the sandbox when she heard a whistle. When she looked back Deeks was there grinning at her "Looks like I'm not the only one here! May I join you?"

Kensi sighed but nodded "Okay, but please don't be too annoying, you know what I can do to you."

Minutes later, Kensi's mom arrived to the kindergarten. "FINALLY!"she yelled.

"Ouch, that hurted, Kensalina, right in my heart" he started pouting but he couldn't help but giggle when he saw her face.

"Kensalina?? We'll talk about that tomorrow. You comin' tomorrow right? Come play with me and Nell, I'm sure she'll like you! See ya!" she then starts running to her mom's car.

"Yeah, okay, see ya..." Deeks whispered smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

YEARS LATER

Deeks arrived to Kensi's house and knocked on the door. Julia opened the door.

"Hi Mrs Feldman, is Kens ready?"

"Hi honey, I think she's almost ready" Julia turned around and yelled "KENSI! Marty is here, hurry up!!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Kensi almost fell on the stairs. "Hey Shaggy!" she kissed his cheek.

"Hey Kensalina" Kensi rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how many years that nickname had.

Xxx

After saying their goodbyes to Kensi's mom, they made their way to school.

"So, how do you feel about being your first day on highschool? You know if you need anything I'll be there right? I may be older but you can ask me anything. You know that right?" When Deeks looked at Kensi he noticed she was laughing "What? You think it's funny? It's not funny!!"

"You're rambling. And don't worry, really, I'll be fine. Besides, I'll have Nell there... And yes, if I need help, I'll ask you. Thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"I'm just saying this because I know how hard it was for me in my first year of highschool. There were too many subjects and let's just say there were some guys that didn't really like me. But you don't have to worry about that, you're smart enough and beautiful as hell!"

Kensi looked down blushing and kept walking.

Xxx

Arriving to school Kensi saw Nell and quickly ran to her, hugging her. "I missed you so much! How was your summer?" Nell asked.

"Well, Marty and I actually went to the pool or the beach everyday. Have you seen him surfing? He's so good!"

Nell coughed "hmm I see" she smirked.

"Stop it!" Kensi laughed and punched her friend carefully (if that's even possible.) "Marty! Come here!"

Marty walked to where Nell and kensi were and smiled "Hey Nell, how are you? Well, I really gotta go, I need to talk with my team about the match we're going to have next week, but you girls have fun on your first day of school! And...kensi" he looked at her "if you need anything-"

"-I should ask you, yes, yes I know...now go, I'm sure those cheerleaders are excited to talk with you" she pointed to some cheerleaders who were trying to have some attention from Marty.

"Eh, I don't like them, they literally try to get attention from every football player in this school! But okay, now I really need to go! Bye!" He then kissed her cheek. You could hear the sounds of desperation of every cheerleader.

Xxx

When Kensi's favorite part of the day came, lunch time, she made her way with Nell to the canteen. When Kensi looked around, she spotted Deeks sitting on a table with a blonde cheerleader and some big guys from the football team. The girl was with her hands on Deeks' thighs and the looks she was giving him were making Kensi really mad. When Deeks saw Kensi and Nell, he quickly went to join them, ignoring the cheerleader.

"So, did you like your classes? How are the teachers? Everything was okay?" he was talking to both but only looking at Kensi.

"Yes, everything was fine, Marty. So...who's that girl you were talking to? She's really...beautiful..." Kensi asked looking at the blonde girl.

"Ha, she's Tifanny and she's the most popular girl at school. Every guy wants to go out with her but she likes me. And yeah, she's really beautiful. But I'm not interest on her. She sometimes acts like a bitch. You know those popular girls from highschool films? Well, she's totally like that."

"Hmm..I see.. And why aren't you interest in..uh...her? I mean, you guys would be the highschool sweethearts. The capitan of the football team, the capitan of the cheerleaders dating and then you'd take her to prom and later you...would marry and have lots of children."

Marty laughed "what the hell are you talking about? I don't care what other people say about us, I just don't like her and I won't start liking just because she's a popular girl. But why are you so interested?" He smirked.

Kensi suddenly started coughing "uh, it's just... I mean..uh..since we are best friends you haven't really dated anyone..or at least you didn't tell me" she raised an eyebrow " but I mean, every popular girl likes you and you never wanted them...and I'd be really happy you would finally find your soulmate." she blushed.

"Nah, I'm not really into anyone at the moment but I promise if I was dating I'd tell you."

"Okay, good to-" Kensi was suddenly interrupted.

"Marty Mars, why are you here? Come join me...us.. *cough cough* and not..some girls" Tiffany looked at Nell and Kensi like they were bags of trash.

"Nah, I'm okay here, thanks Tiffany.. And these girls aren't 'some girls', they are my friends. Now I'd appreciate if you'd let me spend some time with them."

"Okay Marty Mars, you lose" and suddenly she was gone and talking with other guy.

Xxx

Later that day, Kensi walked to her locker, opened it and realized there was a small paper in it. When she opened it...


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Kensi walked to her locker, opened it and realized there was a small paper in it. When she opened it, it had written "DIE, SLUT" with red big letters. Kensi started trembling...who wanted her to die? No one knew her. Marty wouldn't do it...neither would Nell...

She threw the paper to the floor and took a breath. She was just starting highschool, and she was already starting to agree about the thing that she promised to never agree with: Marty was right. Marty was right and highschool was reaally bad.

Xxxx

First day of school had finally finished. First days were always rough for Marty. Everyone, but seriously, everyone wanted to know how he was and the girls usually flirted with him. Especially Tiffany, he didn't like that girl, at all. He was more into a brunnette with mismatched eyes...he quickly shook his head "stop being crazy, Marty!" he said to himself.

He spotted Kensi right when he saw her. She was sitting under a tree but she looked different, like she was sad. He knew something was up, he knew her too well. He walked and sat beside her. "Hey, what's up? You look sad."

"I'm fine" she smiled.

"We both know when you say you're fine, you're far away from fine."

That's when the tears started to come from her eyes. "Hey, hey, what's wrong, princess?" he said while already wrapping her arms around her.

"Hmm..n..nothing.. It's just a silly note I found on my locker, nothing too special" she tried to chuckle but failed.

"Kens, what was on the note?"

"D...die, slut" she looked down.

Marty was seriously going to kill the person who did this to her. He quickly wiped her tears and kissed her forehead 'Hey, look at me. I'm going to find the person who wrote that, and I'm going to teach him to not mess with you. Or me."

"Thanks but it's not necessary. This is stupid, I don't care what's written there." She smiled. "The only thing I want you to do is hold me close..please." She looked with pleading eyes, those eyes he loved.

"Of course." And he did what he said. He just held her close, very close.

 **Author's note: please, leave your reviews! I know i haven't updated in months but i just didn't have any ideas! Hope you understand!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally! Christmas school break arrived!" Marty yelled while putting his arm over Kensi's shoulders.

"Marty, talk quietly. Everyone is looking!" Kensi hid her face.

"Maybe because I'm a good-looking guy and I have beside me the hottest girls on earth" he smiled at Kensi and Nell. They both blushed. "Girls, are you blushing??"

"No!" They both said at the same time.

Kensi quickly changed the subject. "You and your parents are still coming to my house for Christmas, right?" she looked up at him.

"I guess so. My parents love your parents and I believe your parents love mine. Oh, and your parents love me as well. A lot. I even start to think you love me too!" He grinned at her. She punched his arm, like she always did. "Shut up, Marty Deeks."

When they stopped laughing at eachother, the three of them noticed Noel Kahn, Marty's friend from the football team, was there.

Noel was actually a really hot guy. He had blue eyes but was brunette.

"Hey guys. Kensi, I..I was thinking if you wanted to go on a date with me."

Kensi smiled "okay,let's go on a date"

Marty started coughing. Repeatedly.

"You okay there, bud?" Noel looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great! You know, allergies."

"You don't have allergies." Kensi said.

"Guess what, I do have allergies...to...yeah, I don't actually remember, I have to ask my mom."

"Anyways, I hope to see you..Friday, 9pm?" Noel asked Kensi.

Marty looked at her. She remembered they had plans right?

Kensi wondered if she should accept. Marty and her were constantly hanging out so he wouldn't probably care.

"Yeah sure, it's on!"

Noel took a step and kissed her on the cheek. "See you at your house, then." And left.

Kensi started giggling. Only Marty kissed her on the cheek. Oh, and her dad. No one had ever the guts to ask her on a date or kiss her on the cheek. But she was glad Noel did. He was a sweet and handsome boy so why not?

"You happen to remember we had plans right?" Marty glared at her. He looked upset. Wait, was he really upset with her?

"But..I thought it would be okay if we skipped one of the thousand plans we have. Are you sad?"

"No, no, I'm not sad, or angry, or disappointed. Oh, actually I remembered that Tiffany asked me to meet her after school at her house to help her with some things. You would be okay if I skipped one of the thousand plans we have, right?"

Kensi stopped being able to talk. Or walk. She did hurt his feelings. Before she could reply to him, she saw him running to the bus.

Was this their first fight? Was he going to forgive her? Did she lose him forever?

A million questions were on her mind but there was one who didn't leave her head for the rest of the day: was he jealous?

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter is really short but i promise you next chapter will be way bigger than this! stay tuned and leave reviews! :)** **PS: Everyone who has watched Pll know how i got the idea for the name Noel :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas. Kensi has always loved Christmas. Until now. Marty hasn't spoken with her since their fight and she doesn't know what to do more. She canceled her plans with Noel, saying she had a cold. She went to his house everyday to talk with him but instead she talked with his mom, who would always say that Marty wasn't at home but she would let him know Kensi was there. But she had seen shadows. She had seen him on his bedroom peeking over the window. She knew she had hurted him. But he hurted her too. He could talk to her and explain why he was so mad. But ignore her? THAT hurted her.

The fact she has to face him today didn't help. She knows how he is when he's mad or sad at someone. He tries to push that person away and doesn't speak with her. She had seen him like that. But just not with her. And that hurted as hell!

It was finally midday. Kensi's and Marty's families were reuniting, like every year since kindergarten.

Kensi was sat on the couch reading a book when someone knocked on the door. She walked to it and opened it.

"KENSI SWEETHEART, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Marty's mom wrapped her arms tightly around Kensi. She swears Marty's mom as been a second mom to her and she loves her.

"Thank you Mrs. Deeks! Merry Christmas!" She said while hugging her back.

Marty's dad followed Roberta's actions and hugged her while wishing her a merry Christmas. Gordon was a shy but sweet man and treated her like a daughter.

And there he was. After so many weeks, Kensi finally was able to see Marty's face. His hair was still messy, like always, and his eyes were still those baby blues she loved. But she was missing one thing the most. His smile. That smile that could make her blush, shiver or laugh. She couldn't find that smile and it broke her heart knowing she was the reason why.

"Kensi, good to see you" he said smiling, even though Kensi knew that smile wasn't the genuine one.

"Same here. Please, give me a hug, it's Christmas" and with Marty leaned down and hugged her. Tighter than usual. And she knew why, but kept the silence while hugging him back.

XXXXXX

Kensi and Deeks were silent during the whole lunch. Their parents didn't even notice because they were constantly laughing, talking about their lives, jobs and, obviously, kids.

After eating, both Kensi's and Marty's parents went to the kitchen to help with the dishes, leaving them alone.

"Soooo, how have you been?" Kensi asked.

"Good. You?"

"Great you asked. But I want to talk with you in private so why don't we go to my backyard?"

"Yeah, okay" Marty got up, and walked to the backyard.

Kensi took a breath and followed him.

When both of them were sat, Kensi started. "I'm glad you asked how I was. Well, for starters, I've been worrying about you all the time. I've been blaming myself for letting you down. I've been crying until I fall asleep because you've been ignoring me for weeks. And I know I've hurted you, but you're hurting me too. You were all worried about me getting hurted in highschool but guess what? You hurted me more than that stupid note in my locker and you hurted me more than everything that has hurted to me since I'm a newborn. Why's that? Because you are my best friend, the person I trust the most in the world. Damn can't you see I love you? Can't you see I care about you? I listen to all your problems since we are children and now you don't care if you hurt me or not. I listened to you when you were talking about that stupid pizza that was probably 15 years old. I listened to you every time you needed me and now you don't even dare to show up at your door to explain how're you feeling!You're such a great best friend, uh?"

Marty was speechless. Kensi never spoke with him this way. She was really hurted. But there was only a thing that stayed repeating on his mind. "What did you say?"

"About the pizza?" Kensi said.

"No, the part you love me."

"I..I ju..-" she didn't have time to explain because Deeks's lips were already on hers and they looked like they fitted so well together. Deeks took Kensi's breath away and they only broke apart when air was starting to be needed.

"S..stop! I'm still mad at you! You haven't spoken to me in weeks and a freaking kiss can't make up for what you did!" A freaking hot, sweet and breathtaking kiss.

"Oh yeah? It's all your fault! You're the one who accepted to go on a date with Noel when we had plans!"

"I'm starting to think that's not the only reason, if not the reason why you're mad at me!" Kensi yelled.

"Not it's not! Can't you see how much I care about you? Can't you see how jealous I get whenever you talk with a boy? Can't you see how happy I get when you let me kiss you on the cheek? Or when I hug you? Can't you see how happy I am to be your best friend? Can't you see how proud I am of myself for asking you that freaking green pencil in kindergarten?" He took a breath. " Can't you freaking see that I'm in love with you too?"

By the time he finished speaking Kensi had tears in her eyes. She couldn't talk. The only thing she could do was put her lips right where they belonged, in Marty's.

When they broke apart, after several minutes, Kensi hugged Marty, tighter than she had ever hugged.

"I don't love Noel. I love you. Never doubt that. And from this day on I can refuse dates because I have a boyfriend" she looked up at Marty worried. "I..I'm sorry. I jumped in conclusions and I think we should talk about it, I mean, I don't even know if you wanna date..." Marty silenced her putting his finger on her lips. "Sshh, you're rambling. And don't worry princess, you do have a boyfriend." He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

XXXX

The Deeks's spent the Christmas might at Blye's. Marty being Marty couldn't resist to the fact he was sleeping in the same house as his-now-girlfriend. So, when everyone was sleeping, he tiptoed to Kensi's room and knocked. "Kensi? Kensi, are you awake?"

"Yes" she opened the door "I am now. What do you want, Marty?" Kensi could be really bad when she was tired.

"Well, I happen to have my gorgeeeeooous girlfriend sleeping next to my room and I can't control myself."

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "Martyyyyy, I'm too young for that!"

"No Kensi, oh god, I know you're too young for that! I wasn't even thinking about that, gosh! I was just thinking about us sleeping in the same bed. That's all. And it wouldn't be the first time, only as a couple."

"Okay, come in." Kensi let herself fall on the bed and Marry followed her actions.

After both of them were covered Marty kissed Kensi and started playing with her hair. "Sleep well baby. And thanks for letting me sleep here."

" You too. I love you."

" I love you too."

And with that, both fell asleep and dreamt about their future together.

It's a shame it wouldn't be the way they think it would.

 **Author's Note: it's important to remember that this is an AU so in my mind Deeks's father wasn't abusive or alcoholic and Kensi's father never died.**

 **Leave revieeews!**


End file.
